


Little Fugue

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [388]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, First Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I'm not sure what I wanted back then, but perhaps things would be different if I'd given her a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 October 2016  
> Word Count: 359  
> Prompt: "Little Fugue" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: I'm not sure what I wanted back then, but perhaps things would be different if I'd given her a chance.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series stream of consciousness speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Clearly Damien was in the mood to be introspective today, given that this is the second fic along those lines. I'm okay with that. I like when he gets this way.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"There was a silence!

Great silence of another order.  
I was seven, I knew nothing.  
The world occurred."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Little Fugue"

 

When I was seven years old, my foster father was running for reelection. I didn't really understand what that meant. He'd been ramping up his campaign before my parents died, but it wasn't something that a child would understand.

The First Lady hated me, but would use me as an example of being charitable in an age when such kindnesses weren't always easily shown. I suppose it's not polite of me to say that she hated me. It was more a case of our personalities not really mixing well, and I took advantage of that sometimes. I think a couple of the major issues I caused her were more to get some sort of attention that I was lacking, but couldn't properly ask for at the time.

On the other hand, the President was reluctant to take advantage of the tragedy of my parents' deaths to press his own advantage. He understood the concept behind using it to garner public sympathy, but after basically doing it when he and the First Lady took me in, he knew better than to push it. Too much can turn sour, so he fought his wife and advisors. In hindsight, understanding the political machine as I do now, I think he was probably right, but should have at least attempted to give it a shot. He could have had a second term, but I'm not sure he really wanted that.

So, rather than continue to deal with me during that whole failed reelection and later transition period, they sent me off to Harper Hall, the first of a handful of elite schools to help mold me into a proper young man. It would take several years before I could really understand what they did for me growing up. I feel bad for being such a little shit to the First Lady. She was trying, and I just didn't want another mother. I'm not sure what I wanted back then, but perhaps things would be different if I'd given her a chance.


End file.
